


Возвращение

by I_am_Vesper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Vesper/pseuds/I_am_Vesper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло десять лет после изгнания Голда из Сторибрука. Он осел в одном из провинциальных городков и ведет тихую жизнь в чайной лавке. Белль заправляет бизнесом в Нью-Йорке. Какие события прошлого заставят их снова встретиться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Грядет восточный ветер

Капли дождя забарабанили по мостовой. Осень медленно вступала в свои владения, вытесняя остатки летнего тепла. Наступала пора дождей, и на улицах небольшого провинциального городка можно было встретить всё меньше жителей. Кто-то прятался от непогоды в маленьких уютных кафе, обсуждая успехи местной футбольной команды, а кто-то проводил тихие вечера в кругу семьи за чашечкой чая. Для мистера Голда, владельца маленького чайного магазинчика, наступало золотое время. Он переехал в этот город несколько лет назад, поселился в небольшом доме на окраине города и взял в аренду давно пустовавший магазин.

Магазинчик был небольшой, но очень уютный. На стенах висели картинки в золочёных рамках с изображениями китайской чайной церемонии, а полки были уставлены большими стеклянными банками с этикетками. То тут, то там стояли небольшие фарфоровые чашечки с причудливыми узорами. Если приглядеться, можно было заметить, что у каждой чашки был едва заметный недостаток: то сколотый край, то потрескавшаяся эмаль, но, несмотря на это, Голд бережно хранил свою коллекцию.

Хозяин лавки что-то отмерял на небольших медных весах с гирьками, когда звон колокольчика оповестил о том, что у него гости.

— Добрый день, мистер Голд, — поприветствовал хозяина невысокий полный мужчина. Он прикрыл зонт и улыбнулся, — сдается мне, погода в ближайшее время не порадует нас.

— Кто знает, мистер Миддл, — усмехнулся в ответ Голд, — кто знает. Ваши предпочтения не изменились?

— Нет, — помотал головой покупатель. Тем временем Голд уже достал с полки одну из банок, отсыпал немного содержимого в бумажный пакет, взвесил его и, улыбнувшись своей точности, вручил пакет мистеру Миддлу.

Дни в лавке тянулись медленно и одинаково. Голд взвешивал, давал покупателям дегустировать разные сорта чая и ежедневно протирал свою коллекцию фарфоровых чашек. Казалось, что может быть лучше такой размеренно текущей жизни?

Миновало несколько лет после его изгнания, а никаких вестей из Сторибрука не было. Сам того не осознавая, Голд каждый раз, слыша звук колокольчика на двери, надеялся, что встретит _её_. Но проходили дни, недели, годы, а Белль так и не объявлялась. Бывало время, когда Голд переставал верить в то, что сможет еще хоть раз увидеть жену. Тогда он ходил особенно мрачный, а по ночам видел совершенно глупые сны, в которых его прекрасная Белль шла под руку с Валетом и выглядела самой счастливой девушкой в мире.

— Вы выглядите встревоженным, — прищурив глаза, произнес Миддл.

— Это всё из-за ветра, — отмахнулся Голд, — порой мне кажется, что с ним приходят перемены, — пояснил он.

— Например, возвращение жены? — хозяин лавки поморщился.

Иногда, уходя глубоко в раздумья, он имел неосторожность упоминать свою жену в разговорах в людьми. Некоторые находили это забавным, потому что в рассказы Голда о прекрасной молодой Белль не верили, другие же вовсе считали его сумасшедшим. И на это были свои причины: у бывшего Тёмного мага не осталось ничего на память о жене. Порой он и сам ловил себя на мысли, что черты её стираются в воображении — память подводила его, заставляя нервничать. В такие времена Голд снова и снова просыпался по ночам, не в состоянии вынести кошмаров, в которых образ Белль ускользал от него.

— Глупости, — со вздохом ответил Голд, — прошло десять лет, она уже никогда не вер… — шаги заставили его поднять голову и прерваться на полуслове. За своими мыслями он и не заметил звона колокольчика.

— Здравствуй, Румпель.


	2. Неускользающая красота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Rosetta Tharpe & Marie Knight — My Journey To The Sky и Peter Erskine, Paolo Di Sabatino, Janek Gwizdala — Nature boy

Нью-Йорк постепенно наполнялся звуками. Массивный чёрный кадиллак вальяжно плыл по улицам ещё не до конца проснувшегося города. Молодая тёмноволосая женщина, сидящая на заднем сидении, прикрыла глаза, погружаясь в эту музыку мегаполиса. Свистели шины на поворотах, им в ответ низко гудели клаксоны, и она живо представляла, как партия кларнетов перекликалась с тромбонами. Проезжая мимо деревьев, она услышала щебечущих птиц, которые, в свою очередь, были флейтами…

Утренние часы казались женщине самым прекрасным временем суток, она готова была осуществлять свои самые смелые планы. Эта невероятная магия пробуждения природы завораживала, приводила в состояние умиротворения, несмотря на то, что она жила в большом городе, отчасти лишённом природных пейзажей. Она могла бы еще долго наслаждаться этой городской симфонией, если бы водитель не затормозил возле её книжного магазина. Женщина поблагодарила своего работника и вышла из каддилака. Наступал новый рабочий день.

О приходе владелицы Джо оповестил звон колокольчика и глухой стук каблуков. Она была прекрасна — строгий брючный костюм, туфли на высоком каблуке и идеально уложенные каштановые кудри. Тридцатилетняя владелица самого крутого в городе книжного магазина выглядела ещё юной девушкой, и Джо дивился, что с таким большим бизнесом ни тревоги, ни бессонные ночи не оставили отпечатка на её внешности. Белль Голд шла по книжному магазину, как королева по своим владениям, не оставляя никаких сомнений, кто тут хозяйка.

— Доброе утро, миссис Голд! — улыбнулся Джо. Это каждодневное приветствие уже стало для него ритуалом за пару лет работы здесь. Слова были такими привычными, что на их значение мало кто обращал внимание, но время от времени Джо всё же задумывался над тем, что никогда не видел _мистера_ Голда. Белль носила обручальное кольцо и не флиртовала с коллегами, но других доказательств существования у неё мужа он найти никак не мог. Хозяйку всегда забирал водитель на неизменном за много лет чёрном кадиллаке, на мероприятиях в магазине муж никогда не появлялся и даже не приходил проведать жену, если она сидела на работе до глубокой ночи. Личная жизнь Белль была под замком и для коллег Джо, которые, к слову, и интереса к ней не проявляли.

— Доброе утро, Джо! — приветливо ответила Белль. — Как у нас идут дела?

— Приходил курьер и передал для вас конверт, — парень нервно стал шарить по полочкам и ящикам за прилавком, пока не услышал звонкий смех своей хозяйки. Он поднял голову в недоумении и увидел нужный конверт в руках женщины.

— Ты оставил его здесь, — она, всё ещё улыбаясь, указала на белоснежную поверхность прилавка. Лицо Джо покраснело от смущения, и он поскорее отвернулся, стараясь себя не выдавать. Тем временем Белль уже распечатала конверт и внимательно вчитывалась в содержимое письма. Джо было безумно интересно, что за нужда была приносить этот конверт в такую рань, но не решался отвлекать хозяйку.

— Это запоздавшее приглашение на церемонию вручения премии «Книжный магазин года», — наконец выложила Белль, попутно складывая письмо обратно в конверт. Юноша изучал лицо женщины, пытаясь понять, почему она скорее опечалена, чем рада приглашению, — она состоится сегодня. Парень широко улыбнулся:

— Думаю, вы можете себе позволить отгул, чтобы подготовиться, — глаза Белль озорно заблестели. Её работник был еще так юн и неопытен в житейских делах, что порой сильно забавляло женщину. Джо было только восемнадцать, а он уже два года был верным работником в книжном магазине. Белль нравилась его неприхотливость и исключительные знания в области литературы. Даже по невнятным описаниям клиентов, как зачастую и бывало, Джо удавалось попасть в точку и найти нужную книгу. Однако от внимания Белль не ускользали его восхищённые и совсем не невинные взгляды, хотя она и старалась не придавать им особого значения и всё списывала на возраст.

— Конечно, мой милый наивный Джо, но в приглашении сказано, что оно на двух персон и правила не позволят мне появиться там одной.

— Вы бы могли… — парень запнулся, — могли бы позвать своего… — он старался не смотреть в глаза Белль, — своего мужа, — последнее слово далось Джо с особенным трудом, и у него тут же пересохло в горле. Весёлое настроение женщины мигом испарилось.

— Мой муж в отъезде, — коротко бросила она, — и вернётся нескоро.

***

Чёрный кадиллак подъехал к зданию Бруклинской галереи. В отличие от некоторых своих конкурентов, Белль не считала церемонию вручения этой ежегодной премии вечеринкой наподобие Оскара или какого-нибудь показа мод в Милане, поэтому предпочла свою обычную машину. Несколько арендованных лимузинов (и как им только удалось здесь поместиться?), припаркованных неподалёку сильно забавляли женщину.

Белль вышла из автомобиля, дав водителю указание ожидать её после мероприятия, и направилась в сторону огромного здания музея. Женщина, одетая в чёрное платье без рукавов с золотым поясом, выглядела строго, но элегантно. Возле лестницы она заметила переминающегося с ноги на ногу Джо, который был её кавалером на сегодняшний вечер. Белль сама не знала, почему решила пригласить именно его, но ей верилось, при таком раскладе хоть кому-то понравится этот вечер. На юноше был простой костюм-двойка с белой рубашкой и галстуком, а его вечно непослушные волосы были аккуратно причёсаны. Заметив Белль, Джо, улыбаясь, помахал ей рукой и сказал что-то стоящему рядом мужчине в очках. Когда тот поднял голову, Белль сразу узнала в нём одного из подручных организатора церемонии.

— Добрый вечер, миссис Голд, — от его приторной улыбки женщине стало дурно, — распишитесь вот тут, — мужчина протянул ей список гостей на папке-планшете. Белль наспех оставила свой автограф на листе и поскорее увела Джо внутрь*.

Прямо напротив входа в музей стоял огромный пресс волл, возле которого Белль решительно отказалась бы фотографироваться, если бы не Джо, потянувший её на растерзание фотографам и журналистам.

— Я лишу тебя премии за это, — сквозь зубы прошипела Белль, лучезарно улыбаясь акулам пера.

— Бросьте, миссис Голд, вы сегодня слишком красивы, чтобы не запечатлеть это.  
Отделавшись от надоедливых журналистов, Белль и её спутник прошли в главный зал. Галерею было трудно узнать за всеми этими стендами с разнообразными книгами и рекламными брошюрами книжных магазинов. Женщина не понимала такого обращения с искусством, потому как ради проведения мероприятия все картины и экспонаты убрали от греха подальше и если бы не столы с угощениями и выпивкой да рекламная мишура, помещение попросту представляло бы собой огромную комнату с очень высоким потолком и выкрашенными в белый цвет стенами. Джо остановил одного из снующих вокруг официантов и взял с его подноса два бокала с шампанским. Он был счастлив находиться здесь и пытался не упустить ни одной минуты пребывания рядом с Белль. Женщина в свою очередь задумалась, можно ли уже пить в его возрасте, но пришла к выводу, что от одного бокала шампанского ничего не случится.

— Вы чем-то недовольны? — спросил юноша, сделав глоток игристого напитка.

— Не люблю такие скопления народа. Всё вокруг пропитано лицемерием и ложью, — Белль указала свободной рукой на пришедших гостей. У нее был идеальный французский маникюр и белоснежная кожа, но Джо заметил лишь уродующее палец обручальное кольцо, — я бы с удовольствием отказалась от всей этой ярмарки тщеславия, если бы не знала, что в этом году мы уж точно получим премию, — женщина весело подмигнула Джо и направилась к мужчине, стоящему возле микрофонной стойки. Вокруг него уже стояло несколько людей в ожидании оглашения результатов, и Белль присоединилась к ним. Джо смотрел ей вслед и думал, что наверняка знает, кто королева этого праздника.

Спустя час или полтора, когда все формальности были соблюдены и Белль таки получила заветную премию, заиграли пришедшие музыканты, а гости поспешили разделиться по парам. Джо тоже хотелось к ним присоединиться, но он потерял из виду свою спутницу, и в зале ему никак не удавалось её найти. От выпитого спиртного и большого количества человек в зале было душно и, увидев, что один из официантов выходит через дверь, за которой мог находиться внутренний дворик, парень последовал за ним.

Несмотря на то, что днём было ещё по-летнему тепло, вечерами уже отчётливо чувствовалась сырая сентябрьская погода. Белль сидела на одной из каменных лавочек, расставленных под тенью больших деревьев. Дворик был небольшим и уютным, утопал в зелени, и поэтому атмосфера в свете вечерних фонарей там была просто невероятной.

— О, Джо, прости, — первой начала разговор Белль, увидев своего подошедшего спутника, — мне захотелось немного побыть одной.

— Мне, честно говоря, тоже не по себе там, — смутился парень. Во дворике было прекрасно слышно играющих в зале музыкантов. Подул лёгкий ветерок, который все же заставил Белль, одетую лишь в простое чёрное платье без рукавов, поёжиться. — Позвольте вам помочь, — Джо протянул женщине свой пиджак, и она благодарно ему улыбнулась.

— Не хочешь потанцевать? — вдруг предложила Белль. Она попыталась вспомнить, когда последний раз танцевала с мужчиной, но вспомнила лишь свой медовый месяц, граммофон и мужа, впервые назвавшего её «миссис Голд».

Джо обнимал её крепко, настойчиво, отчего у Белль с каждой минутой всё больше и больше росло ощущение того, что всё происходящее здесь — фарс. Они двигались в плавном танце, разговаривали о всяких пустяках. Джо расспрашивал Белль о жизни до Нью-Йорка, но она лишь отмахивалась, шутливо говоря, что до этого много путешествовала.

— Вы ведь не живёте с мужем, — набравшись смелости, вдруг произнёс парень. Он танцевал с Белль Голд, и это был, пожалуй, лучший вечер в его жизни. Он был опьянён не вином, не запахом её духов, ей самой. Белль была для него шкатулкой-головоломкой, которая никак не хотела открываться, несмотря на все усилия.

— Ты прав, — коротко ответила миссис Голд, попутно вспоминая, сколько бокалов вина выпил её спутник.

— Почему вы тогда не снимете кольцо? Вы выглядите так молодо, что любая моя ровесница вам позавидует, — Белль хотелось сесть в свой кадиллак и умчаться как можно дальше от этого уже изрядно поднадоевшего праздника, от Джо и от воспоминаний, но её спутник настойчиво продолжал, — любой мужчина хотел бы быть рядом с вами.

Внезапно для Белль мир вдруг перевернулся. Будто до этого она долго спала, жизнь проходила мимо неё расплывчатым пятном, а теперь кто-то внезапно навёл фокус, и глаза разболелись от такой резкости. Всё казалось ей абсурдным — этот совершенно не родной для неё пиджак, который вовсе не грел, танцующий с ней юнец и даже её собственная красота. В сказке было двое главных героев, Красавица и Чудовище, а её красота теряла смысл, если второй элемент отсутствовал. Женщина чувствовала себя обёрточной бумагой, и главная её проблема была в том, что без подарка, который в неё заворачивали, смысл её существования терялся.

***

Тем же вечером Белль дрожащими руками достала из своего потайного сейфа прямоугольный футляр и, введя нужный код на замке, достала оттуда изогнутый кинжал. Она пробежалась взглядом по узорам и резным буквам и, вскрикнув от страха, выронила артефакт.

***

Реджина Миллс уже готова была уснуть, но внезапно на экране её блэкберри с характерным перезвоном высветился значок нового сообщения. Каково было её удивление, когда она увидела, что это сообщение от Белль Голд:

_Мне нужна твоя помощь. Моё имя есть на кинжале Румпеля._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Честно говоря, я смутно представляю, как выглядит музей внутри, так что все последующие описания будут художественным вымыслом.


	3. Бессмертные возлюбленные

— Здравствуй, Румпель.

Внезапно все звуки в несколько раз усилились, словно кто-то до упора повернул ручку громкости, а сердце забилось так часто, что мистеру Голду захотелось достать его из груди, чтобы не чувствовать этих бешеных ударов. Несмотря на своё состояние, он всё же набрался сил, чтобы ответить:

— Здравствуй, Белль, — Голд не мог оторвать глаз от своей жены, которая, как снег на голову, без предупреждений вдруг взяла и просто появилась на пороге его магазина. Ей же было совсем не по себе от его взгляда — хищного и одновременно радостного. Если во времена их семейной жизни она могла понять почти любой взгляд мужа, то сейчас страх неизвестности съедал её изнутри. «Стоило сначала узнать, не хочет ли он убить меня, как Милу», — промелькнуло в голове у Белль, и от этих мыслей у неё вырвался нервный смешок. Хозяин лавки непонимающе уставился на свою жену, но их неловкое молчание нарушил всё ещё стоящий тут мистер Миддл:

— Ну… э-э-э, я, пожалуй, пойду-у-у… — он почесал затылок и как можно быстрее выбежал из чайного магазина.

— Поздравляю, дорогуша. Ты только что стала новостью номер один в этом городе, — мистер Голд перестал походить на хищника и натянуто улыбнулся, — возвращение блудной жены! Местных жителей хлебом не корми, дай обсудить очередную сплетню за чашечкой чая.

— В таком случае, ты только способствуешь этому, — ответила женщина, указав на стеллажи с банками, — но спешу тебе сообщить, что со сплетниками я встретилась ещё в отеле, — Голд на несколько секунд задумался, а потом снова хищно улыбнулся:

— Старик Миддл только того и ждал, что ты появишься, — озвучил свою догадку мужчина.

— Как у вас легко стать достоянием общественности, — горько усмехнулась Белль.

Мистер Голд снова беззастенчиво разглядывал свою жену, пытаясь угадать, изменилась ли она за эти годы. «Внешне — нисколько», — мысленно отметил он. Правда, сейчас Белль больше походила на Реджину, чем на саму себя в молодости. На ней было чёрное строгое пальто, полусапоги на высоком устойчивом каблуке и тёмные узкие джинсы, а каштановые кудри были убраны в простой конский хвост. Вспоминая её шпильки, высокие причёски и разноцветные пальто, Голду даже стало немного грустно. В руках у Белль был прямоугольный футляр размером не больше дамской сумки. Его кодовый замок возле застёжки так и притягивал внимание бывшего Тёмного мага. Возобновившееся молчание могло продолжаться ещё долго, если бы Голд не взял дело в свои руки:

— Зачем ты приехала? — прямо спросил он, решив сразу перейти к делам. В конце концов, чем короче будет визит его жены, тем проще будет с ней проститься. Когда Белль положила футляр на прилавок, ввела код и достала оттуда изогнутый кинжал, Румпель несильно удивился. Его жене и вовсе показалось, что удивлён он не был. Ровно до того момента, как она показала ему сторону с надписью. «Румпельштильцхен», — всё ещё значилось на кинжале, но, присмотревшись, хозяин лавки заметил ещё одно имя: «Белль Голд». На этот раз он был крайне удивлён, что всё же не помешало возникнуть в его голове мысли о том, что кинжал вполне себе мог написать фамилию «Френч», но всё же этого не сделал. Мужчина довольно улыбнулся своим мыслям, хотя улыбка и вышла скорее нервной.

— Реджина сказала, что это можно исправить с помощью магии, если мы приедем в Сторибрук.

— Исправить? — его глаза нервно забегали. Когда кинжала не было с ним, Голду было легко думать о том, что вся зависимость сошла на «нет», но стоило его увидеть, как глаза лихорадочно заблестели, и разве что руки сами не тянулись к источнику былого могущества. Мысленно пытаясь найти десять различий между Румпелем, смотрящим на кинжал, и Голлумом, Белль ответила:

— Убрать оттуда моё имя.

— Меня больше интересует, как оно вообще могло там появиться, — мрачно заметил Голд, а его жена тем временем достала из кармана айфон и стала что-то в нем искать. — Гуглишь? — усмехнулся мужчина, — о таком в Википедии вряд ли напишут, — Белль бросила на него гневный взгляд и развернула экран телефона к мужу.

На фотографиях были страницы из какой-то древней книги, которая невесть откуда взялась у Реджины. Мистер Голд по-хозяйски забрал телефон у жены и долго вчитывался в текст, описывающий необходимый ритуал. Закончив, он задумчиво протянул:

— Проклятие Бессмертных возлюбленных… Не знал, что этот нож на такое способен. Обсудим за ужином, — Белль с облегчением улыбнулась. «Опасность разделить участь Милы миновала», — подумала она.

***

Мистер Голд чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Сидя на пассажирском сидении _своего_ кадиллака и рассматривая вещи в салоне, ему больше всего сейчас хотелось бы выпрыгнуть прямо на ходу и убежать подальше. Тем временем Белль невозмутимо следовала указаниям навигатора, направляясь в уютный ресторан в центре города.

Эмоции после встречи с женой поутихли, и Голд был погружен в мысли о том, что, наверное, на их первый разговор после такого перерыва они потратили слишком много слов и теперь ждали, пока оба смогут продолжить. Это как с игрой на трубе — если в первый же день занятий проиграешь на ней час без перерыва, то на следующий не сможешь извлечь ни ноты, поэтому по пути в ресторан они оба молчали. И Белль, и мистер Голд понимали, что жизнь каждого из них изменилась до неузнаваемости и они не смогут мило болтать, как старые друзья, которые долго не виделись, потому что друзьями они вовсе не были. Бывший Тёмный маг, конечно, не мог отрицать того факта, что скучал по жене, но между ними было ещё столько невысказанных слов, невыплаканных слез и неотвеченных вопросов, что дорога к перемирию была длинной.

Спустя несколько минут они уже сидели за одним из столиков и листали меню. Белль наотрез отказалась оставлять своё пальто в гардеробе и кинула его на заднее сидение кадиллака, потому что, по её словам, «раздевалкам» она не доверяла. Футляр с кинжалом женщина и подавно взяла с собой. Первым нарушил молчание Голд:

— Гамбургеров закажем? — попытался пошутить он, но, судя по реакции Белль, шутка была неудачной.

— Я питаюсь здоровой пищей, — Голд прищурил глаза.

— Очень глупо отказывать себе в таких мелочах, дорогуша, — вальяжным тоном заметил он. Белль мигом оторвалась от своего меню и бросила на него разъярённый взгляд.

— А как насчёт тебя? Уже не избиваешь людей тростью? — не пытаясь скрыть своего гнева, ответила женщина. — Очень глупо отказывать себе в таких мелочах, дорогуша! — передразнила она.

— Имеешь в виду своего папашу? — с издёвкой парировал бывший Тёмный. — Он бы и не поцеловал тебя лишний раз, если бы ты вдруг навечно уснула. Считай, что это было в воспитательных целях.

— Если бы я и уснула, то только из-за тебя. У тебя патологический талант всё портить! — Белль резко захлопнула меню. Она была не на шутку разозлена.

— Я пытался сделать как лучше для нашего брака!

— Этот брак был обречён с самого начала! Нас поженил психотерапевт!

— Не драматизируй.

Этот момент настал. Они ругались в ресторане, не обращая внимания ни на работников, ни на посетителей. Ругались самозабвенно и совершенно отрешённо от других, сосредоточившись на своем маленьком мире, в котором нужно было навести порядок. Их ссора больше походила на поединок на шпагах. Не на тяжёлых и грубых мечах, где результат поединка скорее определяет сила, а именно на лёгких изящных шпагах, где нужна ловкость и хитрость. Их вулкан эмоций взорвался, и все чувства, копившиеся годами, лезли наружу. Голды были настолько поглощены друг другом, что не заметили официанта, сделавшего им замечание, не заметили подошедшего администратора и продолжали ссориться, даже когда охранник выводил их за дверь.

К их общему изумлению, они обнаружили, что машина отсутствует. Полчаса назад они припарковали кадиллак прямо возле входа в ресторан, а теперь его не было. Голд хлопнул себя по лбу и указал Белль рукой на знак поодаль.

— Машину забрал эвакуатор, — огорчилась догадке Белль. — Ты знаешь, где штрафстоянка?

— На другом конце города. Уже десять, ты сможешь забрать машину только завтра.

— Вызови такси, мне нужно в отель.

Пропажа машины охладила пыл после ссоры, и они оба понимали, что дальнейшие пререкания будут бессмысленны. Сейчас, высказав всё, что было на душе, они были более близки, чем когда-либо прежде, и Голду никак не хотелось упускать этого момента.

— Брось, давай пройдёмся, — предложил он, склонив голову набок, — дождь уже закончился.

— Моё пальто осталось в машине, — возразила Белль, которая была в тонкой чёрной блузке, — да и ты не пройдёшь много с тростью.

— Дорогуша, не преувеличивай масштабы проблем, — закатил глаза мужчина и, сняв свою джинсовую куртку с капюшоном, накинул её на плечи жены, — я хожу с этой тростью так долго, что привык ко всему.

Белль только сейчас поняла, что не замечала, как её муж изменился внешне. В чёрной футболке с длинным рукавом, потёртых джинсах и со всеми этими фенечками, браслетами и кольцами он больше походил на престарелую рок-звезду. От старого Румпеля остались только волосы по плечи и острый ум.

***

— Признайся, это всё ты подстроил.

Их прогулка завершилась распитием скотча дома у бывшего мага. Голд и Белль сидели на его небольшой кухне друг напротив друга и разговаривали обо всём на свете, кроме Проклятия, которое было целью их встречи. В пепельнице уже была груда сигарет, вторая бутылка «Black Label»* подходила к концу, и Белль пришло в голову, что её муж приложил руку к отправлению машины на штрафстоянку.

— Я понятия не имел, какие там знаки, милая, — махнул рукой мужчина и попытался прикурить очередную сигарету. — Чёрт! Посиди без меня, я схожу за другой зажигалкой.

Когда мистер Голд вернулся, Белль уже спала лицом на столе, подложив руки под голову. Одной рукой крепко держа жену за талию, а другой опираясь на трость, мужчина неуклюже перенёс её в спальню и уложил на кровать. Он еще похлопотал на кухне, погасил свет в доме и, вернувшись в спальню, улёгся на кровать рядом с Белль.

— Сладких снов, милая, — пьяно промурлыкал он, обнимая жену.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Один из видов скотча "Johnnie Walker" класса "де люкс"


	4. Город в штате Мэн

Белль Голд была публичным человеком. Владея книжным магазином, небольшим издательством и акциями нескольких компаний, ей просто приходилось ходить на церемонии, давать интервью и заниматься другой, по мнению самой женщины, бесполезной работой. Несмотря на все протесты, её PR-менеджер постоянно устраивала ей встречи с журналистами.

Белль сидела на водительском сидении своего автомобиля, а на коленях лежал результат последней встречи с прессой: глянцевый журнал, посвящённый сильным женщинам. На двенадцатой странице красовалась её фотография, а дальше шло небольшое интервью, которое женщина наспех дала неформально одетой блондинке, имени которой она не запомнила. Ожидая звонка от Реждины, Белль решила прочитать, что же в очередной раз про неё написали:

_Здравствуйте, уважаемые читательницы!  
Меня зовут Валери Скотт, и сегодня у нас в гостях будет женщина, будто сошедшая со страниц сказки. Её имя Белль Голд, и, как вы уже могли догадаться, она интересуется книгами. Впрочем, «интересуется» — неподходящее слово. Книги — страсть нашей героини, поэтому она открыла собственный книжный магазин и издательство._

_Какова специфика вашего издательства?_

_БГ: — Ну, мы занимаемся публикацией книг в основном молодых авторов. Это, как правило, небольшие тиражи, но некоторым из них удалось раскрутиться, и они продолжают с нами сотрудничать уже на взрослом уровне. Ещё мы поставляем учебники и книги для детей в несколько школ в городе и за его пределами._

_**Почему именно такая аудитория?  
**  
БГ: — А кто, если не мы?_

_**Ни для кого не секрет, что вы зарабатываете миллионы долларов. Скажите, вы начинали с чего-то малого?  
**  
БГ: — Нет. Когда мне было двадцать, я получила в подарок библиотеку и владела ей, пока не уехала из того города. Могу сказать, что масштабные проекты мне больше нравятся._

_**Ого! Это так романтично, подарить девушке библиотеку. Этот подарок сделал ваш муж?  
**  
БГ: — Да._

_**Почему вы никогда не появляетесь с ним в Нью-Йорке? Он живет отдельно?  
**  
БГ: — Мы уже давно не виделись, хотя технически он всё ещё мой муж. Несмотря на всё, между нами слишком большая пропасть. И я вижу, как вы смотрите на моё обручальное кольцо. Я ношу его как память._

_**О муже? Не подумайте, что мне очень хочется лезть в вашу личную жизнь, но многих читательниц интересует, почему у такой красавицы, как вы, могут быть проблемы с мужчинами.  
**  
БГ: — Кольцо — напоминание о том, что иногда у человека может остаться только пустота в душе да разбитая чашка._

_**Что же, как насчёт друзей? У Вас есть друзья, миссис Голд?  
**  
БГ: — Осталось несколько, они все живут не в Нью-Йорке._

_**И вам не одиноко в таком большом городе?  
**  
БГ: — В современном мире из одиночества сделали катастрофу. Мои ровесники проводят время где угодно, но только не наедине с собой. Я думаю, масштабы проблемы всё же стоит уменьшить. Все эти мысли у многих появляются всего-то от недостатка деятельности. Если проводить часы, прокрастинируя, то на любого нападёт тоска. В «Евгении Онегине» описаны последствия. Мне некогда чувствовать себя одинокой, если я на работе, а дома всегда есть интересная книга и кофе._

_После этого нашей героине позвонили, и, к сожалению, ей нужно было отправляться на очередную встречу._

_Вам, наверное, интересно, какое впечатление производит женщина, управляющая многомиллионным бизнесом? Она не похожа на Нью-Йоркских светских львиц, под общепринятый образ «успешной женщины» она тоже не подходит. В отличие от других публичных персон, миссис Голд не доставляет удовольствие показываться на публике, для неё это скорее досадная необходимость. Она спокойна, сосредоточена и определенно знает, чего хочет от жизни._

Белль закрыла журнал и бросила его куда-то на заднее сидение. На самом деле она чувствовала себя очень одиноко. Наивно было полагать, что после Румпеля у неё больше не было мужчин. Они были. Двое или трое, но ни с кем ничего так и не получилось. Может, из-за того, что Белль была слишком занята работой, может, они ей просто не подходили. Так женщина сама себя утешала, хотя в глубине души она прекрасно понимала причины. Её сердце было занято. Огонёк, поселившийся в нём ещё в Тёмном замке, не погас. Бывало, он горел так слабо, что казалось, потухнет от малейшего дуновения ветра, но всё же горел.

Из размышлений женщину вывел телефонный звонок. Увидев на экране айфона фотографию улыбающейся Реджины, Белль подняла трубку.

— Я отправила тебе на почту фотографии всего, что мне удалось найти. Сейчас вкратце объясню, а в остальном разберёшься сама. В кинжале Голда заключена магия, которой он подчиняется, поэтому Тёмный и Голд — две отдельные части, которые совместно существуют в одном человеке. Когда ты приказала Голду покинуть Сторибрук, вместе сошлись несколько факторов, и сработало проклятие.

— Какие факторы? Что за проклятие?

— Вы с ним связаны Истинной любовью. Ну, или тогда были связаны. Это такая штука, от которой просто так не избавишься. К тому же ни ты, ни Голд не хотели, чтобы он уходил. Кинжал всё это прекрасно чувствует, даже если вы сами не понимаете. Он наложил на вас проклятие Бессмертных возлюбленных.

— Сколько я не читала про кинжал, никогда такого не находила.

— Ты уж извини, но большая часть из того, что про него написано — детские байки. К тому же до этого момента существовали лишь теории об этом проклятии, потому что никому в голову никогда не приходила идея полюбить Тёмного мага. В общем, тебе надо найти Румпеля и притащить его тощую задницу в Сторибрук. Я не уверена точно, но есть ритуал, который поможет тебе убрать своё имя с кинжала.

— Но я не видела его десять лет и понятия не имею, где искать.

— Технически он всё ещё Тёмный маг, так что с помощью магии я могу найти его, но координаты будут примерные. Пришлю их через несколько минут.

Белль поблагодарила Реджину и положила трубку. Подумать только, они с мужем были связаны сильнее, чем когда-либо казалось. Осознание того, что рассказала Реджина, отдавало пульсирующей болью в голове. На подсознательном уровне Белль боялась когда-нибудь всё-таки встретить мужа. Когда живешь с человеком и вы постепенно охладеваете друг к другу, между вами остается всё меньше общего, расставаться легко. Белль и Румпельштильцхен расстались внезапно, не успев растерять остатки семейного счастья, которые теперь болью отдавались в сердце. Телефон завибрировал: пришло сообщение от Реджины.

_Он в Мэне. Нужную область я выделила на карте.  
P.S. Помни, Голд — наркоман. Он зависит от этого кинжала больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Будь осторожна._

Белль вздохнула и завела машину. Нужно было заехать в квартиру за необходимыми вещами и немедленно отправляться на поиски мужа.

***

Белль проклинала всё, что могла вспомнить. Этот чёртов старый кадиллак, который ей изредка хотелось сдать под пресс, мерзкого автомеханика, который каждый раз сдирал с неё кругленькие суммы за ремонт и уверял, что машина будет как новенькая. Но в первую очередь — кинжал, из-за которого ей пришлось проехать около пятисот миль, и кто знал, сколько ещё придётся.

Она ехала почти весь день и под вечер уже была в штате Мэн. Осталось только объехать несколько небольших городов и в одном из них найти своего мужа. План был до ужаса простым, но практически в самом его начале Белль потерпела неудачу. Женщина въехала в городок под названием Коллинспорт*, и прямо посреди главной улицы машина заглохла и отказывалась заводиться вновь.

— Эй, подруга, помощь не нужна? — к её окну наклонился заросший щетиной мужчина неопределённого возраста.

— Я ищу автомеханика, — осторожно ответила Белль, не собираясь доверять первому встречному.

— Это ты по адресу, открывай капот.

Взвесив все «за» и «против», Белль решила, что ждать помощи от кого-то другого не стоит, и выполнила просьбу мужчины-автомеханика, который представился Вилли.

— Ишь, какой жеребец! — восхищался Вилли, копаясь в двигателе. — Раньше на таких тачках мафиози ездили, а теперь вот девчонки. Вот времена пошли… — женщине не особо хотелось слушать причитания старого автомеханика, поэтому она решила осмотреться.

Судя по всему, Коллинспорт был немногим больше того же Сторибрука. Тут были невысокие старые домики, магазины с облупившимися вывесками, а внизу, ближе к морю, вероятно, находились порт и какой-нибудь рыбный заводик.

— Я вот что тебе скажу, — подал голос Вилли, — у тебя стартер полетел, и я бы мог его заменить, но… — Белль вопросительно подняла брови, — но у меня нет нужной модели, — лицо женщины помрачнело. Перспектива застрять здесь на неопределённое время ей претила.

— Ну, ну, не расстраивайся ты так. Можно сгонять за ним в город завтра, тут от силы часа три езды, — Белль кивнула.

Несмотря на неряшливый вид, Вилли оказался добрым человеком и даже помог Белль отбуксировать кадиллак в его мастерскую, а потом отвез её в гостиницу, в которой можно было провести ночь. Они договорились выехать утром, обменялись телефонными номерами, и Вилли уехал восвояси.  
Одной рукой держа ручку чемодана на колесах, а в другой сжимая футляр с кинжалом, Белль вошла в гостиницу. Холл был небольшой, оформленный в коричневое с золотым, справа от входа находилась стойка регистрации, а у стены напротив стоял кожаный диван, на котором расположился худой мужчина в очках, лениво читавший газету.

— Здравствуйте! Вас что-то интересует? — дежурно поинтересовалась девушка за стойкой. «Эшли», — прочла Белль на её бейджике.

— Я хочу снять одноместный номер люкс на одну ночь, — мужчина на диване заинтересованно поднял глаза с газеты на вошедшую Белль.

— У нас нет номеров люкс, но мы вам что-нибудь подберём, — не желая искать другую гостиницу (если таковая, конечно, имелась), раздражённая Белль кивнула девушке и, вытащив из внутреннего кармана пальто свой паспорт, положила его на стойку. С каждой минутой, проведённой в этом городе, он не нравился женщине всё больше и больше.

— Миссис Голд… — задумчиво проговорила Эшли, — вы приехали навестить отца? — Белль резко повернула голову и уставилась на неё.

— О-о-отца? — заикаясь, спросила женщина.

— Мистер Голд, — Белль непонимающе прищурилась, а Эшли закатила глаза и принялась объяснять, — небольшого роста, волосы по плечи, нос крючком. Он у нас заправляет чайной лавкой, — сомнений не осталось, и Белль дрожащим от волнения голосом ответила:

— Он не мой отец. Он — мой муж.

***

Когда Эшли отдала-таки Белль ключи от подходящего номера и помогла ей затащить чемодан на второй этаж, она спустилась к ожидающему её мужчине в очках, который окончательно забросил свою газету.

— Значит, Белль Голд… — задумчиво проговорил мужчина, — у старого чёрта больше тайн, чем казалось, — обратился он к Эшли.

— Миддл сам прибежит в чайную лавку, чтобы посмотреть, как теряет свои сто баксов.

***

На следующий день Вилли позвонил Белль ни свет ни заря и сказал, что его отправили на консервный завод по срочному делу, так что они смогли поехать за нужной запчастью только в обед. Когда они вернулись и Вилли отремонтировал машину, прошло ещё полчаса. Всё это время Белль ждала и одновременно боялась встречи с мужем. Весь день она вспоминала, как он умолял её остановиться тогда, у черты города, но она не поддалась. Одна часть Белль думала, что он был жалок в тот момент, но другая считала, что Голд был попросту сломлен. Он творил дела, поддаваясь своей тёмной природе, и, когда выстроенный им карточный домик был разрушен, жизнь отплатила ему, заставив почувствовать ту боль, которую он причинил себе сам. И это было во сто крат хуже. Узнав адрес, Белль всё же набралась решимости и приехала.

Женщина толкнула дверь, и зазвенел дверной колокольчик, оповещавший хозяина о приходе покупателей, но её муж разговаривал с каким-то толстячком небольшого роста и звона не услышал. Дыхание у Белль участилось, а в голове зашумело, но она всё же произнесла:

— Здравствуй, Румпель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отсылка к "Мрачным теням"


	5. В дороге

Белль казалось, что внутри неё полыхает адское пламя, а голова и вовсе болела так, словно по ней заехали бейсбольной битой. Раз двадцать. Женщину лихорадило, она с трудом соображала, но всё же нашла в себе силы встать с постели. В комнате было очень темно, поэтому она попыталась на ощупь найти дверь, споткнулась обо что-то мягкое и упала. Голд курил на кухне, но, услышав грохот в спальне, сразу побежал к Белль.

— Румпель, меня… — женщина не договорила, пытаясь сдержать рвотный позыв. Голд подхватил её и, положив руку жены себе на плечо, помог ей поскорее добраться до ванной. В этот момент он даже забыл про больную ногу. Мужчина держал волосы Белль, пока та прочищала желудок, а потом умыл её и отвёл обратно в спальню, где женщина снова уснула.

Белль проснулась в одиночестве в спальне Голда. Открыв глаза, она осмотрелась, но мужа в поле зрения не было. В её жизни крайне редко бывали дни, когда она могла вот так нежиться в постели всё утро, не думая о предстоящих делах, поэтому женщина решила не упускать шанс. Она поймала себя на мысли, что ночью ей упорно мерещились объятия мужа, но не стала придавать этому значения, списав всё на алкоголь. Голова немного гудела, и очень хотелось пить. Повернувшись в сторону прикроватной тумбы, Белль обнаружила заботливо оставленный кем-то стакан с водой и таблетку аспирина. Улыбнувшись таким маленьким, но приятным мелочам, она присела на кровати и взяла стакан в руки. Делая небольшие глотки, она продолжала осматривать спальню.

В тесной комнате умудрились уместиться вместе двуспальная кровать, платяной шкаф и стол. Всё было в ужасном беспорядке и мало напоминало их спальню в сторибрукском доме. Некоторые вещи были свалены в кучу прямо на стуле, стол завален какими-то бумагами, а на окнах были едва приоткрытые жалюзи. Из-за отсутствия света комната казалась мрачноватой, но уютной. Некоторые вещи и вовсе удивили Белль. На стене висела белая электрогитара, а рядом с ней было ещё одно пустое крепление.

Вдруг она услышала какие-то звуки, доносящиеся из соседней комнаты, и, поставив стакан на тумбочку, женщина подошла к едва приоткрытой двери. Увиденная ею картина была совершенно поразительна: её муж, бывший Тёмный маг, державший людей в страхе столетиями, наигрывал на гитаре незатейливую мелодию и тихо напевал себе под нос*. Он сидел на большом диване, стоявшем прямо посреди уютной гостиной, и пел с закрытыми глазами. Белль могла бы часами этим любоваться, если бы вдруг под её ногой не скрипнула половица и Голд, резко замолчав и открыв глаза, обернулся.

— Уже проснулась, — рассеяно улыбаясь, проговорил он, — завтрак на кухне.

Несмотря на то, что при этих словах желудок Белль дал о себе знать, призывая женщину всё же отправиться на кухню, она осталась стоять возле двери, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Этим утром всё казалось таким простым. Может, это похмелье на них влияло, но именно сейчас они оба чувствовали, что всё происходит именно так, как и должно. Будто не было десятилетнего перерыва, не было позорного изгнания из города, не было огромной пропасти, которая пролегла между их счастьем.

Когда-то мистер Голд думал, что очень легко получить желаемое. Находясь на вершине могущества, он упивался силой и властью, поглотившими его чуть ли не полностью. Как же он жалел, что, отдавшись тьме, упустил самое важное — Белль. Тогда она, его маленькая жена, была совсем юной, и он водил её за нос как только мог, чем и разбил её хрупкое сердечко. Сейчас же в ней не осталось ни капли старой наивности, и его тянуло к этой новой взрослой Белль. Где-то на периферии сознания Голд понимал, что у его жены теперь своя жизнь и ему в ней места нет, но кольцо на её безымянном пальце всё же не давало мужчине покоя.

— Пойдёшь со мной? — робко спросила Белль, и Голд молча кивнул в ответ.

— Можешь сначала принять душ, если хочешь, — предложил он. Белль оглядела себя и смутилась: она легла спать в одежде, которая теперь была измята, а все её запасные вещи остались в машине. Мужчина заметил это и добавил, — возьми что-нибудь из моих вещей, — про маленькое ночное приключение в ванной никто из них не обмолвился, и Голд понял, что жена ничего не помнит.

После душа Белль вернулась в спальню, чтобы найти подходящую одежду. В платяном шкафу Румпеля женщина нашла футболки, джинсовые рубашки и прочую одежду, которой раньше не было места в его гардеробе, но было кое-что, привлекшее её внимание. Справа от полок была протянута металлическая труба, на которой висели на вешалках куртки и толстовки, а в самом углу Белль увидела его старый костюм. Тот самый, в котором он был в роковой день своего изгнания из города. От воспоминаний женщину передёрнуло, и она, схватив первую попавшуюся футболку, переоделась и пошла завтракать.

Когда Белль всё-таки пришла на кухню, её муж наслаждался тостами с кофе. Увидев Белль в своей футболке, с мокрыми волосами, он закашлялся и поскорее отвернул глаза от жены, которую эта ситуация наоборот позабавила.

— Я подумал, что ты не станешь питаться тем же, что и я, поэтому раздобыл еды поприличнее, — жуя, сказал Голд, указывая на микроволновку, в которой Белль обнаружила нарезанное ломтиками варёное мясо и овощи. Она поставила тарелку на стол и, совершенно неожиданно для мужчины, обняла его сзади и поцеловала в щёку.

— Спасибо, — проговорила женщина и села за стол напротив мужа. Голд был поражен до глубины души действиями жены, и ему сразу вспомнился тот день, когда он чуть не убил Робина Гуда и Белль обняла его.

— Расскажи мне о проклятии, — тихо попросил мужчина, — боюсь, я не до конца понял, как оно действует.

— Проклятие Бессмертных возлюбленных, — нехотя начала Белль, ковыряя вилкой в тарелке, — побочный эффект магии кинжала. Волшебник Мерлин создал его из обломка меча Эскалибура, чтобы контролировать свою возлюбленную — Нимуэ, которая была первой Тём…

— Да, первой Тёмной, — прервал её Голд, забывший про кофе и тосты, и Белль укоризненно наклонила голову, — прости.

— В непредвиденных обстоятельствах кинжал связывает Тёмного с его истинной любовью, делая их бессмертными и привязывая души к кинжалу, — женщину явно смущали некоторые особенности артефакта.

— Но для чего это нужно?

— Я почём знаю, проклятие ни с кем еще не срабатывало! — Голд левой рукой откинул волосы назад и вздохнул, посмотрев на взволнованную Белль, — я просто хочу жить, как обычные люди в этом мире.

— Мы сделаем это, — прошептал мужчина, положив свою ладонь на ладонь жены.

***

— Брось, мы знаем друг друга больше двадцати лет. Ничего не случится, если мы уснем на одной кровати.

Голды смогли выехать из Коллинспорта только после обеда, когда выветрился запах перегара. Дорога в Сторибрук занимала около двенадцати часов, и они планировали приехать уже ночью, но когда Белль, отключившись, чуть не выехала на встречную полосу, мистер Голд настоял на том, чтобы сделать остановку. В ближайшем мотеле, к которому они подъехали, оставалась последняя комната с одной кроватью, и муж с женой активно спорили, стоит ли искать другое место для ночлега.

— Мы можем вообще не останавливаться. Я выпью кофе, и можно будет продолжить путь, — протестовала Белль. Мысленно женщина окрестила это место «клоповником» и готова была хоть всю ночь спорить с мужем, но, неожиданно для самой себя, широко зевнула.

— Дорогуша! Единогласно! — мужчина торжествовал. Мало того, что он оказался прав в споре с женой, ему ещё предстояло провести с ней ночь.

Мистер Голд был отнюдь не из тех людей, которые готовы пойти на всё ради ночи с женщиной. Он считал эту черту в людях признаком незрелого ума, для него секс был лишь одним из способов выразить любовь, а не самоцелью. Сейчас, вспоминая запах её волос прошлой ночью, он думал, что обнимать жену, чувствовать тепло её тела и запах пряных духов намного лучше физической связи.

Их комната в мотеле оказалась очень маленькой, меньше спальни Голда в Коллинспорте, но (это особенно понравилось Белль) очень чистой и аккуратной. У стены стояла кровать-полуторка с белоснежным постельным бельём, а напротив был невысокий комод. Также имелось одно окно, зашторенное плотной тканью.

— Здесь даже некуда положить меня спать на пол, если тебе этого сильно захочется, — с притворным огорчением заметил Голд.

— Если мне сильно захочется, я и сама лягу, — парировала Белль. Она была такой взрослой и самостоятельной, что мужчина только дивился этому. В его памяти жена была скорее не по годам умным ребенком, чем опытной женщиной, чего он не мог подтвердить сейчас, наблюдая за ней.

_— Передай воды, — попросила Белль, не отрывая глаз от дороги, — на заднем сидении есть бутылка, — в поисках бутылки Голд наткнулся на кое-что поинтереснее. Он открыл журнал на странице, указанной на обложке, и, пробежавшись глазами по тексту, обомлел._

_— Ты теперь ведешь дела? — Белль бросила на него короткий сердитый взгляд и снова сосредоточилась на дороге._

_— Да. И довольно удачно. Ты, кажется, воду искал._

Он чувствовал себя родителем совершеннолетнего ребёнка, осознавшим, что этот самый ребенок вырос и теперь может наравне со всеми «взрослыми» заводить детей, выбирать президента и, в случае с Белль, вести бизнес.

— Предлагаю лечь спать поскорее, чтобы мы как можно раньше проснулись. Я не хочу задерживаться здесь, — Голд кивнул, и они, преодолевая появившееся у обоих чувство неловкости, легли в постель.

Было около трёх часов ночи, когда Белль проснулась. Ей снился тревожный сон, который женщина никак не могла вспомнить. Достав телефон из-под подушки, она посмотрела на часы, которые показывали 3:07, и, тяжело вздохнув, убрала телефон обратно под подушку.

— Тоже не спится? — прошептал сзади неё муж. Белль кивнула, а потом, мысленно стукнув себя по лбу за глупость, ответила:

— Мне снился кошмар. Я тебя не разбудила?

— Я уже давно не сплю, — обречённо ответил Голд. Когда он слушал мирное дыхание спящей жены, ему на мгновение показалось, что в его внутреннем мире, истерзанном ураганами страстей, наконец-то наступил покой, и мужчина во что бы то ни стало хотел ощутить это снова, — ты жалела? — задал он вопрос, который давно вертелся на языке. Белль сразу же поняла, о каком именно «жалела» идёт речь.

— Когда ты потерял Белфаера, ты об этом пожалел. Со мной было что-то схожее, — женщине было тяжело говорить о том периоде своей жизни, но ей казалось, что муж должен знать.

— Почему же ты не стала меня искать? Сейчас это не составило тебе труда, — у Тёмного вырвался совсем невесёлый смешок.

— Ко мне осознание пришло позднее. Я надеялась, что к этому времени ты уже привык жить сам, и мне не хотелось бередить старые раны, — Белль всхлипнула и почувствовала, как рука мужа обнимает её за талию.

— Я не провел и дня, не думая о тебе, — честно признался Голд, — хотел даже купить у Дракона какой-нибудь отвар, чтобы ничего не помнить, но тот посоветовал для успокоения нервов найти хобби, и…

— …И ты стал продавать чай, — закончила за него жена. — Что будет, когда мы снимем проклятие? — теперь была очередь Белль задавать неудобные вопросы. Она ждала, что Голд начнёт в красках описывать несколько вариантов исхода, но сонный муж лишь крепче прижал её к себе и, оставив лёгкий поцелуй на плече, пробормотал:

— Я буду хорошим, милая. _Обещаю_.

Белль сотню раз слышала подобные обещания от мистера Голда, и далеко не все они были правдивы, но сейчас он не лгал. По крайней мере, ей хотелось в это верить. Ему тоже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Jaymes Young – I'll Be Good


	6. Ничего ярче и важнее

_И вот я здесь.  
Это весь я.  
Я не прячусь.  
Я готов всё увидеть.  
И вот я здесь.  
Нет ничего важнее,  
Ничего ярче, чем будущее, которое я вижу.*_

Возвращаться в город, который хранил столько воспоминаний, было тревожно. Белль уверенно вела кадиллак, и вот знак въезда уже позади. Последний раз, когда мистер Голд был у этой черты, ничего хорошего не произошло, и сейчас у мужчины тоже было скверное предчувствие.

— И что, каждый зевака может сюда попасть? — поинтересовался Румпель. Он почувствовал, как магия заискрилась даже на кончиках пальцев, но не стал говорить об этом Белль. Мужчина напоминал себе наркомана, получившего заветную дозу наркотика.

— Конечно же, нет! — Белль бросила на мужа недоуменный взгляд, — Реджина настроила всё так, чтобы город видели только те, кто прибыл из Зачарованного Леса, — маг рассеянно кивнул и потёр ладони друг об друга.

Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось закрыться где-нибудь и хорошенько обдумать происходящее, но в нынешнем Сторибруке вряд ли бы нашлось место, в котором он чувствовал бы себя спокойно. Лавка, наверняка, была давно заброшена, а дом (если Белль не избавилась от него) был уже больше её, чем его.

Тем временем Белль тоже пыталась собрать мысли воедино. Последние дни, проведённые с мужем, выбили её из привычного ритма жизни. Голд вёл себя просто идеально — был галантен, мил и вежлив, но именно это и настораживало женщину. Сколько бы лет он не прожил в мире без магии, как бы не изменился за это время, это был всё еще её муж, которого она знала, как никого другого. Теоретически, Румпельштильцхен был способен абсолютно на всё, что только могло прийти в голову. Особенно после смерти Бэлфаера.

Главной проблемой было понять мотивы мужа. Хочет ли он вернуть её? Попытается ли завладеть кинжалом? Это останется загадкой ровно до того момента, как что-нибудь всё-таки произойдет. Хоть Реджина и уверяла, накладывая заклятие на футляр с кинжалом, что открыть его сможет только Белль, никто не мог гарантировать, что Румпельштильцхен не найдет лазейку.

— Ты думаешь о своей магии, — утвердительно произнесла Белль и, поймав удивленный взгляд мужа, объяснила, — я тоже её чувствую.

— Мою магию? — женщина кивнула.

— Может, это кинжал на меня действует, но мне кажется, я ощущаю её присутствие в воздухе.

Они уже проехали пригодные домики, лес, и теперь их путь лежал напрямик в центр Сторибрука. Белль краем глаза видела, как всё больше нервничает её муж по мере приближения к пункту их назначения. Женщина сама была нечастой гостьей в заколдованном городе, так что она понимала мужа, покинувшего Сторибрук в не самых приятных обстоятельствах.

Они остановились на очередном светофоре, и Белль, увидев немой вопрос в глазах мужа, кивнула. Одним взмахом руки он превратил свою одежду в чёрный дорогой костюм с иссиня-чёрной рубашкой и галстуком в тон. Поправив запонку на левой руке, он блаженно прикрыл глаза.

Костюмы Голда были своеобразной броней, как красная куртка Эммы Свон. Белль знала, что Румпельштильцхен-человек, в отличие от Румпельштильцхена-Тёмного, был легко уязвим и после всех унижений, которые он перенёс, будучи простым прядильщиком, отделять мир от себя было скорее необходимостью, чем желанием. Надев костюм, Голд становился жестоким и сдержанным, пряча остальные чувства под шёлковую рубашку, он становился Железным Генрихом, заковавшим сердце обручами, не давая эмоциям пробраться через них.

Сторибрук жил своей обычной жизнью. Кто-то шёл на работу, кто-то провожал детей в школу, кто-то просто прогуливался, слушая музыку. Румпель поймал себя на мысли, что не узнаёт многих жителей, а им самим, в общем-то, и дела не было до ехавшего по улице кадиллака. Когда они проезжали мимо очередного магазинчика, Голд увидел Ворчуна в компании нескольких людей. Гном поседел, осунулся, но в целом выглядел бодрым и счастливым до того момента, как встретился взглядом с Тёмным.

— Ты! — взревел Ворчун, тыкая пальцем в сидящего в машине мужчину, — этот старый чёрт ещё жив! — обратился он к своим приятелям, и теперь сразу несколько пар глаз презрительно уставились на него.

В этот момент Белль резко прибавила газу и красочный рассказ о злодеяниях мистера Голда начал становиться всё тише и тише.

Румпель пытался сдерживаться. Хоть он и чувствовал себя львом, запертым в клетке, он пытался сдерживаться. Он был чёртовым львом, который мог разорвать каждого дрянного человечка, пытающегося засунуть руку ему в клетку, но он смотрел на свою жену, будто не слышащую этих разговоров, и сдерживался.

Возле кафе «У Бабушки» их уже поджидала более знакомая компания. Здесь была и Спасительница, и экс-Злая Королева, и повзрослевший Генри, так напоминавший Бэлфаера. При мыслях о сыне сердце Тёмного кольнуло. Белль припарковала кадиллак и, взяв с собой футляр с кинжалом, пошла навстречу героям. Голд ещё несколько секунд сидел в машине, колеблясь, но всё же вышел и последовал за своей женой. Без трости.

***

— Ты уверена, что он ничего не замышляет? — в сотый раз спросила Реджина, помешивая варево, кипящее в пробирке над небольшой спиртовой горелкой. В ответ Белль лишь утвердительно кивнула, прикрыв глаза.

Они обосновались в задней комнате антикварной лавки. Здесь были все необходимые ингредиенты для обряда, который состоял лишь в том, чтобы вдвоём затушить специально приготовленную свечу. Реджина уже бросила волосы Белль и Румпеля в пробирку и теперь ждала, лишь когда смесь прокипит необходимое количество времени.

— Он и слова не обронил, — не унималась Реджина, разыскивая в приборах Тёмного форму для свечи, — с тобой он себя вёл так же? — Белль смущённо опустила голову. Она вспомнила их прогулку из ресторана, разговоры на кухне, играющего на гитаре мужа и его тёплые объятия в гостинице.

— Возможно, он просто воспользовался своим сотым вторым шансом, — пожала плечами миссис Голд. Реджина не могла ей возразить. Она, как никто, знала, что измениться может любой. Наконец брюнетка нашла искомую форму, вылила в неё успевшее загустеть содержимое и, щёлкнув пальцами, заставила субстанцию застыть. Свеча была готова.

***

Голд листал какую-то потрепанную книжку, когда Белль вошла в библиотеку. Увидев жену, он оторвался от чтения и печально улыбнулся.

— Порой женщины бывают чересчур самоотверженны, — задумчиво произнес Тёмный, указывая жене на книгу. «Старшая Эдда», — прочитала название женщина.

— О чём ты? — Белль не была сильна в легендах этого мира. Когда приходишь в большую жизнь прямиком из сказки, выдумки людей очень мало значат по сравнению с тем, что было увидено своими глазами.

— Я наткнулся на занятную историю о скандинавском боге Локи, — наклонив голову, Голд похлопал по месту на диване рядом с собой, приглашая Белль послушать. Женщина аккуратно присела на самый краешек дивана. Она была напряжена, словно натянутая струна, и мужчина это прекрасно видел. Покачав головой, он приобнял Белль рукой за талию и удовлетворенно улыбнулся краешком губ, когда та чуть расслабилась и положила голову на плечо мужа. У женщины не было сил сопротивляться, и она, устроившись поудобнее, прикрыла глаза и приготовилась слушать.

_В небесном городе Асгарде жили боги-асы. Они были трудолюбивым народом, любили порядок. Локи не был ни благородным воином, ни мудрым правителем, ни даже искусным кузнецом. Такие ремесла он считал низкими для себя, ведь у Локи была одна страсть — магия. Обладая острым умом и магическими способностями, хитрец Локи зачастую помогал героям-асам заполучить желаемое, но при этом многие его всё равно сторонились._

_Единственной, кто понимал и принимал мужа таким, какой он есть, была его жена — Сигюн. Она воспитывала двоих детей Локи и была опорой для своего мужа в трудные времена._

_Однажды на пиру в доме Эгира боги собрались за одним столом. Локи был среди них. Немного позже, будучи хмельным от пива, Локи устроил знаменитую перебранку, на которой высказал всем богам правду в глаза, высмеяв их пороки, а так же признался в убийстве Бальдра, любимого сына Одина._

_Боги были в ярости. Они долго ловили хитрого Локи, который вечно ускользал от них, но, в конце концов, им это удалось. Надо сказать, герои-асы поймали не только Локи, но и его детей. К мольбам Сигюн отпустить сыновей боги не прислушивались._

_Суд над Локи был длинным. Асы спорили, чьё же наказание будет самым жестоким, и в итоге пришли к соглашению. На глазах у Локи его семья была уничтожена: одного его сына превратили в волка, и он в порыве ярости разорвал своего брата. Он видел, что Сигюн безутешна, и это заставляло его страдать ещё сильнее, чем можно было представить._

_Из кишок мёртвого ребенка Локи асы сделали цепи, которые нельзя было снять и которыми сдерживали магию трикстера. Этими цепями Локи приковали к скале, а над ним повесили змею, из уст которой капал яд. Даже маленькая капля заставляла Локи корчиться от боли. Асы уже было отправились пировать по случаю победы над злодеем, как увидели хрупкую фигурку, подошедшую к пленнику. Лицо её было смиренно, а в руках девушка несла поднос. Это была Сигюн. Она подошла к мужу и подставила чашу под капающий яд._

_С тех пор Локи всё так же прикован к скале, а его верная жена держит чашу. Когда чаша наполняется, она её выносит, и в это время яд из змеи капает на Локи. Тогда он корчится так сильно, что начинаются землетрясения.**_

Когда Голд закончил свой рассказ, дыхание у Белль уже было тихим и ровным, и он подумал, что жена спит, но Белль подала голос:

— И ты думаешь, это тоже правда? — сонно спросила женщина.

— Это не сказка, скорее быль. Возможно, Локи не был богом, а Сигюн не держала чашу, со временем такие истории обрастают всё новыми и новыми подробностями, ведь главное — мораль. Эта сказка, конечно, красива, но допускает двоякое толкование. Сигюн просто ничего больше не оставалось, как быть с мужем.

— Иногда больше ничего и не нужно, — едва слышно пробормотала Белль, прежде чем провалиться в сон. Голд осторожно провел рукой по её волосам, невольно залюбовавшись ею, такой тихой и красивой. Что бы ни приготовила им судьба, мужчине хотелось верить, что Белль останется с ним. Она — его истинная любовь; проклятая, как и он; женщина, с которой и капли яда были бы бальзамом.

***

— Я проверила записи ещё раз, так что можно начи… — произнесла Реджина, открывая дверь в библиотеку, но, увидев спящую на коленях мужа Белль, замолчала.

— Будь тише, дорогуша, — оскалил зубы Румпель, поглаживая жену по волосам, — она устала после дороги, — от его холодного ровного тона брюнетке стало не по себе. Румпель был опасен в ярости, когда готов был крушить мебель, драться на мечах, вырывать сердца или избивать людей тростью. Его немая ярость же была в сто крат опаснее.

— Я лишь принесла свечу, которая избавит Белль от проклятия, — Голд закатил глаза. Все вокруг только и твердили о том, что Белль проклята и её нужно обязательно спасти. Ему начинало казаться, что у половины жителей этого городка синдром спасителя. — Не пытайся снова, если до конца не уверен.

— Что, прости? — внезапная ремарка Реджины его заинтересовала.

— Не разбивай ей сердце ещё раз, — вкрадчиво произнесла Королева, — если ты не уверен в том, что не натворишь глупостей, отпусти её и уезжай подальше. Думаешь, я настолько глупа, чтобы не заметить, как она на тебя смотрит? Не заметить, как улыбается и смущается, когда я спрашиваю о тебе? Румпель, чёрт тебя подери, не береди ей душу.

— Я так и знал. Этот город полон таких же лицемеров, Реджина, — спокойно ответил Тёмный маг. Он всё еще не хотел будить Белль, — у каждого из вас есть червоточина в сердце, но мало у кого хватает смелости это признать. Ты в своё время убила столько людей, скольких я не убивал в лучшие времена. А в моих отношениях с женой я разберусь и без тебя, — удивлённая брюнетка хотела было что-то возразить, как Белль зашевелилась.

— О чём вы спорите? — спросонья спросила миссис Голд. Она поднялась и теперь сидела на диване рядом с мужем и смотрела на Реджину.

— Тонкости магии, — хором ответили колдуны.

Ни у Реджины, ни у Румпельштильцхена не было никакого желания продолжать этот разговор, поэтому брюнетка молча подошла к Голдам и протянула им угольно-чёрную свечу, внутри которой слабо светились узоры, похожие на те, что были выгравированы на кинжале Тёмного. Догадавшись, что наконец всё готово и они могут выполнить то, зачем приехали, Белль тут же достала сам кинжал и положила его на журнальный столик возле дивана. Каждый, из тех кто находился в библиотеке, знал, что нужно делать назубок.

Реджина так и осталась стоять напротив дивана, наблюдая за процессом. Голд и Белль взялись за свечу и оба почувствовали, как дрожат их руки. Мужчина достал из кармана брюк невесть откуда взявшуюся зажигалку и поджёг фитиль. Они с женой ещё раз обменялись взглядами, одновременно задули свечу и… Ничего!  
Не было ни вспышки магии, ни другого знака, а имя Белль всё так же красовалось на изогнутом лезвии. Увидев это, Голд ругнулся, зажёг свечу снова, и они повторили действия ещё раз.

— Ты ошиблась! — злобно зашипел Тёмный на Реджину после очередной неудачной попытки.

— Всё точно, Голд, — невозмутимо ответила та. Исход событий не радовал её.

— Но эта чёртова свеча не работает!

— Всё. Точно.

— Это твоя ошибка, Реджина!

— Всё! Точно! Голд!

Отбросив свечу в сторону, Тёмный встал и стремительно вышел из библиотеки, хлопнув дверью. Ошарашенная Белль так и осталась на диване, когда Реджина присела рядом.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — попыталась подбодрить Реджина, взяв Белль за руку, — Румпель успокоится, и мы с ним что-нибудь придумаем.

— Мне кажется, я этого не хочу, — опустив голову, пробормотала Белль.

— Что?

— Все эти дни мы с ним не разговаривали про наши отношения, — несмело начала миссис Голд, — но мне кажется, сейчас могло бы что-то получиться. Если, конечно, он хочет.

Реджина не была удивлена, когда услышала это. Она могла сколько угодно не верить Голду и хотеть уберечь Белль от опасности, но она видела, как Тёмный смотрел на свою жену, и это было единственным, чему стоило верить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Asking Alexandria - Here I am.
> 
> ** История взята из Старшей Эдды, хоть и слегка видоизмененая


	7. Эпилог. Сказка, старая как мир

Вечером на улице было прохладно. Мистер Голд всё ещё тяжело дышал, переживая неудачу, и от его дыхания клубился редкий пар. Тёмного не особо заботило, как обернется обряд для него самого, но он переживал за Белль.

Его жена не ставила для себя невыполнимых задач. Она понемногу строила свою немагическую жизнь, училась чему-то новому и хотела лишь одного — жить подальше от зловещих кинжалов, вездесущих ведьм и вечных проклятий. По иронии судьбы, как бы она не стремилась к этому, кинжал удерживал её своими чарами. Для самого Румпеля магия и тёмные планы давно потеряли былой интерес. Несмотря на то, что он всё еще любил тьму и свой кинжал, он бы не позволил магии всё испортить. Не в этот раз.

Мужчина посмотрел на свою старую лавку, которая находилась в конце квартала, на такие знакомые улицы и старые машины. Он помнил, как робко улыбалась Белль, предлагая ему как-нибудь сходить поесть гамбургеров; помнил, как избивал тростью Кита, когда тот приставал к Лейси; помнил их свадьбу; помнил долгие зимние вечера в Тёмном замке. Сторибрук ещё хранил воспоминания об их хрупком счастье. Сейчас Голд как никогда чувствовал, что на протяжении многих лет его верными спутниками были пустота в душе и разбитые чашки.

Чертыхнувшись про себя, Тёмный развернулся и уверенными шагами направился обратно в сторону библиотеки. Если и сейчас он не сделает того, что должен, то точно будет последним трусом.

Двери распахнулись, и в библиотеку ворвался холодный ночной воздух. Мистер Голд, не обращая внимания на смущённую Реджину, сидящую рядом с _его женой_ , не проронив ни слова, подошел к Белль и впился в её губы отчаянным поцелуем.

 

_Гэтсби верил в зеленый огонек, свет неимоверного будущего счастья, которое отодвигается с каждым годом. Пусть оно ускользнуло сегодня, не беда — завтра мы побежим еще быстрее, еще дальше станем протягивать руки… И в одно прекрасное утро…_

_Так мы и пытаемся плыть вперед, борясь с течением, а оно все сносит и сносит наши суденышки обратно в прошлое.*  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ф.С. Фицджеральд - "Великий Гэтсби"


End file.
